Cinta Berantai
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Ada cewek namanya Mika, ada cowok namanya Kiba, ada juga cewek namanya Hinata. Mika menyukai Kiba tapi Kiba menyukai Hinata, apa yang terjadi ? OCxKibaxHinaxNaru


Fic KibaHina pertama

Fic KibaHina pertama ! Padahal aku gak terlalu suka KibaHina, tapi temenku request gitu deh. Ya jadi deh begini ! Btw, abis baca review ya !

Disclaimer : KibaHina punya Kishimoto-sama, OC ma story-nya punyaku

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cinta Berantai

Summary : ada cewek namanya Mika, ada cowok namanya Kiba, ada cewek juga namanya Hinata. Mika menyukai Kiba, tapi Kiba menyukai Hinata. Apa yang terjadi ?

Siang terik, membuat para pemain sepak bola dari SMA Konoha kepanasan. Tentu saja ! Lari kesana, lari kesini, sambil menggiring bola untuk dimasukkkan ke gawang. Inuzuka Kiba, kapten tim sepak bola yang dijuluki "Si Raja Lapangan". Karena gayanya yang ngeliak-liuk, oper sana oper sini, tendang sana tendang sini, gol sana gol sini, akhirnya julukan itu 'nancep' didiri cowok penyayang anjing itu.

"GOL !!"

Tendangan Kiba masuk, semuanya bersorak-sorai.

Dari kejauhan, di kursi penonton, terlihat seorang cewek yang sedari tadi menonton aksinya Kiba. Dia adalah Koizumi Mika, ketua klub voli. Dia ini punya rahasia lho ! Mau tau ? Dia menyukai Kiba "Si Raja Lapangan" itu. Disampingnya, ada juniornya sekaligus teman dekatnya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka berdua sahabatan, meskipun Mika lebih tinggi satu kelas.

"Aduh… ganteng banget sih Kiba ! Gw jadi tambah cinta ma dia."

"Ih… Mika-san, dari tadi mikirin Kiba-kun mulu."

"Ya iyalah ! Secara kale, orang yang gw suka. Dari kelas 1 sampe sekarang, cakepnya ga pernah berubah. Nambah cakep malah !"

"Tapi kan jangan sampe setiap hari gitu dong !"

"Udahlah, Hina-chan ! Jangan banyak ngomong deh !"

Begitu deh klo Mika udah ngoceh tentang Kiba, ga bisa dilawan ! Bahkan Hinata yang teman dekatnya pun nggak bisa mengelak.

"Terserah Mika-san lah ! Itu bukan urusanku."

Akhirnya, Hinata lebih memilih diam. Daripada kena marah toh, pikirnya. Sedangkan, Mika hanya terus menatap "daun muda" yang disukainya itu. Sebenarnya, Mika sedikit iri dengan Hinata. Karena Kiba sekelas sama Hinata di kelas 2. Bener-bener deh Mika, sukanya ga ketulungan.

"Eh, Hina-chan ?"

"Apa ?"

"Jumat besok gw mau nembak Kiba lho."

"What ?!"

Hinata kaget setengah mati. Menbak adik kelas ?!, kagetnya.

"Apa tadi kau bilang ?"

"Gw mau nembak Kiba, napa ?"

"Ya nggak papa, cuma kaget doang."

"Kok loe kaget ?"

"Kaget aja, Mika-san berani banget nembak Kiba-kun."

"Emang napa ? Ngiri ?"

"Ih ! Sewot kale !"

"Iya udah cukup ! Gw capek ngomong ama loe Hina-chan."

"Klo capek jangan ngomong !"

"Huh… iya deh. Tapi, kok loe sampe kaget kayak gitu ?"

"Ehm… takutnya Mika-san ga berhasil nembak."

"Lha ? Kok bisa ?"

"Banyak lho cewek yang naksir Kiba-kun. Ada yang ampe kirim surat, kasih coklat atau kue, bahkan ada yang sampe…"

Mika jadi penasaran –siap2 !-

"Eee… sampe… ada yang… pake… peluk-pelukan segala."

"APA ?!"

Mika memegang dadanya, kaget luar biasa. Hinata hanya bisa kedap-kedip liat Mika yang segitu kagetnya.

"Yang bener loe ?"

"Bener !"

"Ya ampun… ternyata saingan gw banyak banget."

"Makanya, gara-gara banyak yang naksir, Kiba-kun jadi masa bodo. Ada yang nembak langsung ditolak. Begitu ! Tapi, Mika-san yakin ga nih klo diterima ?"

"Yakin 180 derajat !"

"He he… Hebat juga ya. PD banget !"

"Ya iyalah ! Secara kale, harus siap gitu lho ! Tapi Hina-chan, doain aku ya biar bisa diterima !"

"Lho ? Tumben ngomongnya alus, biasanya make gw, loe. Ada gerangan apa nih ?"

"Klo minta tolong ama kamu harus ngomong baek-baek. Klo nggak, nanti bisa dicuekin aku."

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar ! Baiklah. Good luck sis !"

"Eh ? Beneran nih ? Thank you !" (memeluk Hinata)

"Aduh ! Lepas dong ! Engap nih !"

"Eh iya, sorry."

"Ya udah deh, pokoknya sip. Eh, aku ke kelas ya ?"

"Iya."

"He he… Bye Mika-san ! Sukses ya !"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya, Mika melambai balik.

Jam 3 sore, bel pulang berbunyi. Semua anak berhamburan keluar. Tapi ada juga yang masih di sekolah, mungkin ada keperluan klub atau yang lainnya. Kayak Kiba, dia belum pulang karena harus kasih instruksi ke temen-temennya buat latihan besok.

"Semuanya, ngerti ?"

"Iya !"

Setelah itu, Kiba langsung cabut dari sekolah. Di depan gerbang, terlihat Neji dan Shino sedang menunggu Kiba.

"Kiba ! Kok lama ?" (Neji)

"Sori ya, gw harus kasih instruksi dulu."

"Ya udahlah, cabut yuk !" (Shino)

Di perjalanan pulang, mereka pun mengobrol.

"Eh Kiba, kamu jadi ga naksir dia ?" (Neji)

"Iya, rencananya hari Jumat nanti."

"Yakin loe bisa nembak dia ?" (Shino)

"Yakin dong ! Gw tuh harus percaya diri biar bisa diterima Hinata. Neji, loe belom ngasih tau kan ?"

"Iya, tenang aja sih. Dia belum tau apa-apa kok."

"Bagus, jangan bilang-bilang ya !"

"Iya, don't worry !"

"Oke ! Loe pada dukung gw ya !"

"So pasti !" (Neji & Shino)

Akhirnya, Neji dan Shino sepakat untuk membantu Kiba nembak Hinata.

--x--

Hari Jumat, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu sama Mika. Rencananya, hari ini dia akan nembak Kiba sepulang sekolah. Seperti biasa, di waktu istirahat pasti Mika ma Hinata lagi nonton Kiba main bola –Hinata dipaksa temenin Mika. Jahat ya…-.

"Kiba… my honey, my sweety, my bunny, my love, my life, my blab la bla…"

Mika terus mengoceh tentang Kiba, Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat Mika yang begitu terpesona dengan Kiba.

"Mika-san, kamu lagi bahagia ya ?"

"Ya iyalah ! Secara kale, hari ini gw mau nembak Kiba. Gimana gak bahagia ?"

"Oh gitu ya. Jadinya kapan ?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti. Oh ya, loe bisa kan nolongin gw ?"

"Apaan tuh ?"

"Tolong cegatin Kiba, jangan sampe pulang dulu."

"Hem ? Emangnya mau bagaimana sih ?"

"Pulang sekolah gw langsung ke kelas loe, nanti jangan biarin Kiba pulang dulu sebelum gw ke kelas loe. Jelas ?"

"Jelas kok ! Emangnya aku 'sinting' apa ?" –baru kali ini Hinata ngomong sinting :)-

"Emang bener kamu 'sinting' !"

"APA ?! Mika-san jahat !"

Hinata cemberut, dia memalingkan mukanya dari Mika. Begitulah sifat Hinata, sensitif. Sekali sentil langsung wush…!

"Maaf Hina-chan, kan cuma bercanda."

"Tapi jangan keterlaluan dong !"

"Iya iya, maafkan aku Hina-chan."

Hinata menormalkan raut wajahnya kembali, tandanya kemarahannya sudah reda.

"Okay, aku terima."

"Thanks Hina-chan !"

"Oh iya, jadi aku harus mencegah Kiba-kun agar gak pulang duluan, gitu ?"

"Iya, pinter kamu !"

"Baiklah. Mika-san, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Mau belajar, ada ulangan."

"Oke, good luck ya ulangannya."

"Iya !"

Teeeeettt !! Bel berbunyi, waktunya pulang sekolah. Di kelas, Hinata langsung menghampiri Kiba. Tau kan mau ngapain ?

"Kiba-kun ?"

"Eh, Hinata ! Ada apa ?"

"Ehm… tolong, jangan pulang dulu ya."

"Heh ? Kenapa ?"

"Ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kiba mengangguk, lalu Hinata pergi menjauhi Kiba.

"Hinata ! Tunggu dulu !"

Hinata tersentak kaget, dia menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Ternyata, Kiba mau melaksanakan rencananya itu. OMG !! Kiba berjalan mendekati Hinata. Untungnya, Kiba mendapat bantuan dari Neji dan Shino yang mengusir semua yang ada di kelas sehingga hanya Kiba dan Hinata yang berada di kelas berdua.

"Ada apaya, Kiba-kun ?"

"Ehm… begini… kamu… jangan kaget ya, kalau mendengarnya."

"Memangnya apa ?"

"Aku…"

DEG DEG ! DEG DEG ! DEG DEG !

"Aku… mencintaimu Hinata !"

Spontan, Hinata kaget luar biasa. Dia nembak aku ?!, pikirnya. Dia jadi bingung dengan hal ini, karena dia memikirkan tentang Mika.

"Hinata ? Bagaimana ? Apa kamu mau menerimaku ?"

"Ee… a..a..a..aku…"

"Hinata, tolong terima aku !"

"A..a..a..aku tidak bisa !"

"Kenapa tidak bisa ?"

"Aku tidak bisa Kiba-kun !"

"Tolonglah Hinata !"

Kiba memegang erat tangan Hinata, yang dipegang berusaha melepaskan eratan tangannya.

"Kiba-kun, lepaskan aku !"

"Jawab aku dulu !"

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak bisa !"

Kiba menarik Hinata agar mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba, Kiba memegang pipi Hinata yang seputih salju. Lalu…

Mika berlari cepat menuju kelas Hinata. Kelasnya baru keluar, karena pelajaran terakhir alias IPA ketambah waktunya 10 menit. Plus temannya yang dapat hukuman disuruh menjawab soal di papan tulis, 5 menit.

"Sialan banget sih tuh Pak Ebisu ! Hina-chan pasti nungguin nih. Gw harus cepet !"

Mika langsung menambah kecepatan larinya agar cepat sampai di tempat Hinata.

Beralih ke Hinata. Lalu… mata Hinata terbelalak luar biasa. Sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. BRAK ! suara itu memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak !"

Tanpa sengaja, Mika melihat teman dekatnya berciuman dengan orang yang disukainya sejak lama. Hinata yang melihat Mika langsung mendorong Kiba kuat-kuat. Lalu, dia menghampiri Mika.

"Mika-san ! ini…"

Mika menunduk, terdiam.

"Kenapa…?"

Hinata melihat Mika yang tertunduk diam, firasatnya mengatakan buruk.

"Mika-san, tadi itu bohong !"

"Bohong apa kamu ?! Jelas-jelas tadi liat loe ma dia, jangan mungkir deh !"

"Tadi itu kebetulan ! Sebenarnya…"

"Cukup ! Gw udah muak temenan ma loe, Hyuuga Hinata !"

Dengan berlinang air mata, Mika pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Tunggu Mika-san !"

Hinata berlari menyusul Mika dan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian. Kiba hanya diam menatap kepergian Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan… kenapa jadi begini ya ?"

Mika terus berlari melewati lorong kelas yang begitu sunyi. Di belakangnya, Hinata menyusul sambil berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Mika-san ! Tunggu ! Dengar dulu penjelasanku !"

Bagaikan angin, Mika menhiraukan panggilan Hinata. Sampai akhirnya dia tertangkap juga oleh Hinata ketika sampai di pintu gerbang.

"Mika-san ! Dengarkan aku dulu !"

"Gak ada waktu buat dengerin loe !"

"Pokoknya dengerin aku dulu !"

"Mau ngomong apa sih ?! Lepasin gak !"

"Aku nggak bakal lepasin sebelum Mika-san dengar penjelasanku !"

Karena kelelahan, akhirnya Mika menyerah.

"Oke ! sekarang loe mau ngomong apa ? Cepet !"

"Begini. Sebenarnya, tadi aku udah cegat Kiba-kun. Trus, tiba-tiba aja dia mendekatiku. Trus dia bilang…"

"Apa ?"

"Dia bilang… padaku kalau dia…"

"Jangan pake acara lama segala !"

"Men…cintaiku…"

TRANG !! Hati Mika hancur berekeping-keping. Dia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang disukainya telah mencintai teman dekatnya sendiri.

"Apa ?! Oh… jadi gitu ya, alasan loe ciuman sama Kiba. Gitu ?!"

"Itu juga kebetulan ! Padahal aku udah nolak dia abis-abisan tapi dia maksa. Trus, tiba-tiba aja dia melakukan itu."

Mika diam, tapi tatapannya terus menajam.

"Oh gitu, ya udah deh !"

"Hah ? Udah kenapa ?"

"Ya udah ! Bahagia sana sama Kiba !"

Mika berlari kembali meninggalkan Hinata. Tapi, Hinata membiarkannya pergi.

"Mika-san, maafkan aku jika salah. Tapi, yang sebenarnya salah itu Kiba-kun."

--x--

Malam hari di kamar yang sunyi, Kiba terus memikirkan kejadian yang tadi. Dia jadi merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi.

"Kok gw jadi merasa salah gini ya ? Itu orang siapa lagi maen masuk aja. Lagi enak-enak cium Hinata –nafsu loe !-, huh !"

Meskipun begitu, tapi Kiba tetap ngotot untuk naksir Hinata.

"Aduh ! Hinata kan belum jawab pertanyaan gw. Kira-kira, dia bakal jawab apa ya ?"

Sepanjang malam, Kiba terus memikirkan Hinata. Dia yakin sekali kalau Hinata akan menerima dirinya.

A/N : Okay, konfliknya sampe sini. Di paragraf selanjutnya aku bikin keadaannya seminggu kemudian. Trus langsung Kiba, Hinata, Naruto. Masalah Mika ma Hinata udah selesai, trus Mika udah punya pacar. Dalam fic ini bisa disimpulkan –kayak apa aja-, bahwa Hyuuga bersaudara memakai bahasa yang sangat halus. Sedangkan, Kiba, Shino, dan si OC memakai bahasa gaul. Oke, kita lanjut ke story !

Sabtu siang, panas yang sangat menyengat dirasa oleh makhluk bumi yang ada di kota Konoha. Terutama yang lagi olahraga, kayak Kiba misalnya. Sehabis olahraga alias maen bola, dia langsung ngacir ke kelas. Mau ngapain ? Nyari Hinata lah !

"Wah, tumben amat Hinata gak ada di kelas. Kemana dia ?"

Akhirnya, dia nanya ke Neji yang kebetulan lagi ada didekatnya.

"Neji, Hinata mana ?"

"Hinata-chan –kuganti ya- ? kayaknya tadi ke ruangan olahraga deh."

"Mau ngapain dia ?"

"Meneketehe !"

"Huh ! Ya udah lah, thanks !"

Kiba berlari menuju ruangan olahraga. Ruangan olahraga adalah tempat buat olahraga kecil. Misalnya basket, voli, bulu tangkis, tennis, pingpong, matras, dll. Sesampainya disana, Kiba celingak-celinguk nyari Hinata.

"Mana ya Hinata ? Ada yang maen voli tapi kok dia gak ada ? Kemana sih tuh cewek ?"

Lihat sana lihat sini, lihat kiri lihat kanan, emang mau nyebrang ?! () Eits ! Stop ! Kiba memusatkan penglihatannya kepada dua orang yang berada di pojokan.

"Itu…"

Kiba melihat Hinata yang sedang berduaan dengan Naruto.

"Ngapain tuh Hinata sama Naruto ? Bikin jealous aja !"

Panas ! Itulah yang dirasakan Kiba yang melihat Hinata dan Naruto berduaan. Semenit kemudian, mata Kiba terbelalak lebar. Terkejut, shock, kaget setengah mati. Karena, dia melihat… Hinata… ber… ciuman… dengan… Naruto.

"APA ?!" (dalam hati)

Kiba terasa lemas, hatinya hancur berantakan. Ternyata, orang yang disayanginya sudah punya pacar. Mana pacaranya itu Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Memang sih dia pernah dengar kalau Hinata pacaran sama Naruto. Tapi dia gak percaya. Menurutnya, Hinata yang polos dan pendiam itu mana mungkin punya pacar seperti Naruto yang cerewet dan berisik. Pasrah, Kiba meninggalkan ruangan olahraga dengan muka yang sangat lesu. Lalu, dia pergi kembali ke kelas. Neji dan Shino yang liat temennya lesu itu langsung mendekat.

"Woi ! napa loe ? Lesu gitu." (Shino)

"Hm ?"

"Kiba, kamu napa sih ? Diterima gak sama Hinata-chan ?" (Neji)

"Nggak tau."

"Lha ? Kok gak tau ? Loe yang nembak juga !" (Shino)

"Tanya aja sama Naruto."

"Naruto ? Kok dia sih ?" (Neji)

"Geus lah ! Urang teu hayang ngomong !"

"Hah ?!" (Neji & Shino)

(dalam hati)

"Bahasa apaan tuh ?" (Shino)

"Lha ? Itu kan bahasa suku Sunda, belajar darimana tuh ?" (Neji)

Ya, akhirnya kisah cinta Kiba berakhir. Yang diakhiri juga oleh kebingungan Shino dan Neji.

_Bukannya aku, tak takut mati_

_Hanya karena sering patah hati_

_Yang aku takut bila patah hati_

_Engkau nekat lalu bunuh diri_

_Wow… wow…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finish ! Wahaha ! Berakhir dengan humor bo ! Tadinya gak mau ngasih sentuhan kayak gitu, tapi biar fresh kasih aja deh. Btw, aku kasih tau arti dari bahasa sunda itu dulu ya.

_Geus lah ! Urang teu hayang ngomong !_ : udah lah ! gw gak mau ngomong !

REVIEW PLEASE !


End file.
